Fire Fire
by randomle26
Summary: [request by NeVeRmOrE666] As a doctor, Dick Grayson was supposed to develop a close relationship with his patients. Like everything in the world, there was a limit on how close though. [Slight ROBRAE, KFRAE frienships, Jealous!Dick]


**For NeVeRmOrE666, and because ROBRAE week is coming up, I'm going to do this one shot. I really meant to make this a story but I lack all creative fuel and decided I will make it a one shot.**

**I've been pretty AWOL so… well I don't think I can really explain myself.**

**Please mind errors and the fact that I'm so poor I can't afford Teen Titans no matter how many times I dream about it. **

**Song Inspiring: ****FIRE FIRE**** by Flyleaf**

* * *

_You're ashamed of where you're from,__  
__Crying 'cause your father's drunk__  
__We can't die because we're young__  
__At least that's what we heard in a song_

* * *

"How are we today, Raven?" he asked politely, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Raven looked up, some strands of her hair flowing over her right eye, and said, "Fine." She was sitting up with her knees buried close to her chest, her arms were lightly drawing imaginary shapes over the bedspread.

"Raven, you know I'm not going to leave you alone if you just answer with 'fine'," he said in all honestly.

Raven even smirked at that. She gripped at her sheets, "I think Trigon still wants to get to me."

"Care to elaborate?" Dr. Richard Grayson- or Dick asked.

She then began tracing imaginary lines on her wrist, "The mark of Scath is here again. It's not long until… until he comes for the gem."

Dick relooked over his clipboard, remembering all her stories of how the Monks of Azarath raised her so she could fight against her father, the demon, Trigon.

In reality Raven's father was murdered and abused by her mother, who then left Raven onto the streets. A local priest housed her and allowed her to attend the high school near Jump City, but when she began screaming or making random drawings in class; it was then did the priest put Raven in _Jump City Recreational Asylum for Troubled _(JCRAFT). She was diagnosed with schizophrenia and also happened to adapt xenophobia, the fear of strange people and things. (1)

"Did Slade come back?" he asked. Slade had become some recurring villain in Raven's subconscious, the "messenger" as she liked to address him.

She shook her head, "But I'm afraid he will, Robin." She wasn't comfortable calling him Dr. Grayson, so they agreed on a nickname.

"Why do you think you keep dreaming about Trigon?" he asked with caution.

Raven looked up at him, glaring at Dick and his question, "I don't choose my nightmares of him, Robin. I would much rather dream about…"

Dick raised an eyebrow behind his black-rimmed glasses, "What?" Raven turned away and continued to twiddle with the sheets. His shoulders slumped; he didn't really know what he expected from her answer.

Dr. Grayson never picked favorites when it came to patients. Favorites also weren't determined based on who cooperated the most here at JCRAFT.

But Dick would never deny that he had a certain attraction for his oldest patient, Raven Roth.

It wasn't forbidden to date patients (although, slightly frowned upon), but he felt he was a little to exposed to her personal life to date her. Not to mention, the last thing he wanted to do was harm her mental stability.

So he had to keep thoughts of how… _angelic_… she looked when she was sitting on the bed. The white "uniform" clashed against her pale porcelain skin, but her purple hair surrounding her face really emphasized her flaws, and Dick liked that she didn't try to hide her flaws. Considering her condition, he assumed her physical appearance would be the last thing on her mind.

A bell rang loudly, signaling it was necessary for patients to attend a morning meal.

Dick stood up and offered her his hand, "I think you need some energy, no?"

* * *

Raven spooned at her oatmeal slowly, sadness taking over her entire form.

The priest, Azar; cared much about her to _give up_ and put her in this place. All she was doing was trying to save the world from the wrath of her father, and this was how he repays her?

"Excuse me?"

Raven looked up, a strange boy smiling down at her. She felt her heart racing like always, her palms sweating extensively. She was just about to pick up her food and start to head back to her room had the stranger not decided to plop down in the seat, grabbing her hand and preventing her escape.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help."

Raven raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

He scanned the room around him, just to check for spies, before whispering under his breath, "I'm a _superhero_."

Raven trembled at how close he was, his minty breath could blind her eyes had he sat up straight. She didn't say anything- don't talk to strangers, right?

"My name's Kid Flash," the boy revealed, "I'm going to save the world!" He put his fist in the air, and then scanned the room again to check for eavesdroppers. "I'm here to infiltrate this asylum and destroy the boss." He smirked at her, realizing she was _actually_ listening this time, "We could be a team, you and me."

It would be later that Raven discovered "Kid Flash", or Wallace "Wally" West used to be Central City's best track star until the unfortunate accident with his Achilles heel. Being unable to run as much as he would've preferred, Wally hid in his room unless for school, and whenever he was at school, he had episodes of anger and rage (one resulting in him hitting his Chemistry teacher). But when he was at home, he drove around his neighborhood beating and killing criminals. The doctor believed that because Wally never remembered his actions and often had blackouts he developed split-personality disorder (2). No one could really tell the difference between Kid Flash and Wally anymore.

"I-I don't need your help," Raven muttered.

Every time he leaned closer, Raven found herself leaning backwards. He said so only she could hear, "I heard you're a witch."

Raven felt her heart still at that comment. She asked him, "How do you know that?"

"The nurses were talking about it," Wally said, "Confidentiality, my ass. Nurses gossip as if they're on some paid teen-drama."

The purple haired girl felt her hands clench into fists, her bitten cuticles scratching her palms. She slowly repeated her mantra in her head, _knowing_ release of her emotions would be fatal (as her priest told her).

Raven didn't get a chance to answer. The ring of the blazingly loud buzzer replaced any response she had. Without turning back, she trudged gracefully back to the confinements of her room.

* * *

Raven took out the large notepad her nurse, Kori, gave to her when she first arrived as a practice of drawing to ease the tension. Some psychological crap that Raven didn't bother with; she didn't mind spending her time sketching.

Out of concentration, the purple haired girl picked up a pencil and lightly tapped on the page with her eyes close. She couldn't get the boy's face out of her mind: the pointed, slightly crooked nose of his, the light freckles dancing across his cream colored skin, his messy red hair that needed a hand to push it into place.

Once finished with her sketch, Raven looked down at her paper and observed her creation. Something about it was missing.

She gripped her pink eraser, eliminating remains of his emerald eyes. She took her pencil and began to trace circles on where his eyes were, designing some type of goggles.

He said his name was Kid Flash, the term flash normally associated with light or lightening in Raven's mind. She erased where his crookedly drawn ears were and drew little lightening bolts coming out the side. To further convey the team of lightening, she drew a serpentine lightening bolt across his chest.

If only she had colors, it would be a nice yellow-red to it. (3)

There was a light knock against her steel door and in walked in Raven's nurse, Kori Anders. Ms. Anders was very petite, traditionally beautiful with her tan skin and red hair.

"Hi Raven," she greeted.

Raven didn't respond, remembering what Kid Flash had told her about how gossipy the nurses were.

Kori awkwardly swayed on the balls of her feet, "Would you like me to change the sheets for you?"

Once again, the resident patient didn't respond.

Kori sighed, slight frustration in her eyes, "If you don't need anything, I guess I'll be going."

"Thank you," Raven said, "You know where the door is."

The nurse eyed her oddly, surprised by this unorthodox behavior. Raven was never one to use happy tones or smile, but she had the decency not to be rude. "Is there a problem, Rae?"

Raven cringed at the always-unwanted nickname. "Nothing's wrong. Leave."

Kori put her hands up to her and said, "Now, Rae, you're completely welcome to talk-"

Without hesitation, Raven flung her number-two pencil at the door, giving Kori enough time to duck from the flying piece of wood. Kori turned around and noticed that the pencil was sticking inside the cracks of the brick wall, but it wasn't the end with the pointed lead facing her.

"I told you to leave," Raven muttered vilely.

This time, Kori didn't try to convince Raven to talk to her, scurrying out without looking back.

* * *

Dr. Grayson noticed Kori leaving Raven's room- "noticed" being the operative term considering she ran into him.

"Is there a problem, nurse?" Dick asked.

Kori nervously ran a hand through her hair.

Dick raised his eyebrows at her and questioned again, "Is something wrong with Raven?"

"She's acting…odd, " Kori said.

Dick didn't bother asking other questions, knowing Kori's answers wouldn't be sufficient. He hurriedly headed off towards Raven's room, hoping nothing drastic happened.

Had Dick not slowed down, he wouldn't have noticed the yellow pencil sticking out perfectly on the wall. Out of safety, he pulled the pencil out of the eggshell colored walls.

"Raven," he said cautiously, "Did you throw a pencil at Kori?" He stared at her obviously proud face as he waved her pencil like a flag.

She shrugged behind her notepad. Dick was torn between scowling at her and complimenting her surprisingly good aim. He put his clipboard and sat at the edge of Raven's not-so-comfortable bed.

"Why did you throw a pencil at Kori?" he asked. He noticed he sounded like he was scolding a child- despite the fact that he didn't think of her that way _at all_.

Raven finally looked up from her wrinkled notebook, crossing her arms tensely over her chest, "Because she's a bitch."

Dick didn't even need to say her name, and gave her a look with an eyebrow raised.

She huffed at her doctor, blowing air against her bangs. "Does _confidentiality_ not mean anything here?" When Dick didn't respond, Raven loosened up slightly and said, "The nurses gossip about patient's personal business isn't something I can tolerate, Robin."

"Who told you they were gossiping?" he asked.

"Kid Flash," she said, continuing to draw on her notebooks, "Red, spiky hair. Green eyes. Freckles."

For some odd reason, Dick felt himself tense at the name or the mere fact that Raven remembered some other guy, and he didn't even know who it was. Maybe it was the odd side that was attracted to her that made him feel so possessive.

"I assure you this nurse problem will be dealt with," he told her, hoping to get her to look up at him.

Raven paused, stopping her drawings, and gave Dick a face that hinted she was investigating. "Do you tell the nurses about my personal life?" She must've remembered that the nurses weren't in her room half the amount of time he was.

Before he could defend himself, Raven tried to back up away from him before remembering her bed was against a corner.

Dick took his hands to grab hers, "Raven, I would never betray you. I'm your _friend_."

She hesitated, contemplating her options. If she said something against him, it would mean having to meet different doctors, and she sure as hell didn't want to go through that again.

Really the benefits of saying "yes" or "no" wasn't the important part.

Could she trust him?

To Dick's surprise, Raven lowered her defenses and said, "I know."

Dick knew he shouldn't be having these feelings for a patient. He was still trying to sort out whether he was really attracted to her beauty or her mind. Obviously it was both. Had Raven been some blind date, he wouldn't hesitate or rethink every action towards her.

His mind was still focused on the fact that Raven succumbed to him while his hands instinctively pulled her closer to his chest, lightly patting at her back. "I'll talk to the nurses about this," he reassured.

Raven said nothing, feeling rather content in her place, staying silent.

* * *

Raven was most known around the hospital for being so calm and collective. Especially in times of her treatment.

She lied flat on the bed, taking in the white walls surrounding her, just as well as taking the people staring back at her (and judging her). She felt the belts being strapped firmly over her chest, squeezing the sheets underneath her chipped nails. Once finished with the belts, Raven allowed the nurses to put the sticks in her mouth. The purple-haired girl closed her eyes, ignoring the sound of the machine cackling.

The shock was sent: Raven fidgeted as expected, shaking slightly in her bed. Once the aftershock wore off, she opened her eyes and lay still. Any reaction would only rile them up.

"How are you feeling?"

Raven didn't want to say out loud that she could still see Trigon sneaking up behind one of the nurses, just as Slade was staring at her though the windows of the room.

She knew it wouldn't matter what her answer was, let alone if she answered. They would go a second time.

So Raven closed her eyes again.

* * *

Kid Flash ruined Raven's reading time when he slapped drawings on the table. Raven was curious, so she peered over her novel to see drawings of maps and routes. She looked up at him and said nothing, only waiting for him to explain.

"I think I can get us out," he said. Raven never recalled actually telling him she wanted to leave. It wasn't that she wanted to stay, she just couldn't recall voicing her need for real life.

When she didn't respond, Kid Flash said, "We can leave. Together. Let me show you my plan." He moved forward to take the book from her so she would pay attention.

Raven pushed her chair backwards in the process of standing up, hiding her book in the confinement of her chest. "Don't. Touch. My. Book," she said menacingly. She had no doubt that everyone else was staring at her, and the nurses were preparing sedatives.

Which was rather a relief- and a shock- when Kid Flash began laughing. Raven looked slightly puzzled at the redhead, having never received a response like that.

He smirked at her, "No wonder you're a superhero. That look alone would scare the shit out of anybody."

Even Raven couldn't help but blush at that statement. She sat back in her seat and muttered under her breath, "I'm sorry."

He lightly poked her shoulder- which she shuddered away from- and said, "It's no biggie." He leaned slightly closer to her, "What's your name?"

"Raven," she answered, "But didn't you know that? I don't think the _nurses_ would mention any witch."

He gave her a crooked smile, "They just said the witch was some purple-haired girl. You weren't that hard to find." He then leaned lower and whispered, "My real identity is Wally. And I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to."

Raven nodded- a sign of acceptance.

He nodded toward his notes, "You ready to see the plan, again?"

This time, Raven paid attention, and didn't yell at him.

Well, she didn't yell at him so _everyone_ could hear.

* * *

Dick was irritated- _that's_ an understatement.

Dick was furious. And he didn't know why.

"Is something wrong?" Raven asked, tugging at her shoulder-length locks.

Dick removed his glasses to wipe at the lenses, trying to avoid looking Raven in the eye. "The nurses told me you almost had another outburst," he informed.

Raven would usually scold about these things. This time, she shrugged casually and said, "But I didn't."

He gave her a hopeful glance, "Did you stop yourself?"

"No," she said, "Wally helped me."

At that, Dick nearly dropped his pencil on the ground. He looked at her and noticed she was staring at something on her notebook, staring rather fondly at it. "Who's Wally?" he asked.

"Another patient, here," she said, going on and on about how she had been talking to Wally and how she was feeling better (losing sight of Slade or Trigon).

Dick licked his upper lip, "May I see your notebook?" he asked.

Without hesitation, Raven handed it to him, allowing him to see the many portraits of the boy she'd been spending her day with when not with him.

Raven said, "He thinks there's a way out. He has this plan and he wants us both to escape together. He said-"

"You shouldn't be spending time with him," Dick said, rather abruptly.

Raven paused, putting a finger on her lower lip. "What?"

Dick stood and faced the wall, pretending to jot notes down on his clipboard, "He's a bad influence on you, Raven. You need to stay away from him… for your safety."

"But," she argued, "I haven't seen Trigon or Slade since I started talking to him. I've felt… that's it, I'm feeling again!"

"It's the treatment," he rebutted, "It's only the treatment. That _boy_ is going to bring you back to your self-destructive ways. The _treatment_ is helping you, not him."

"Robin…"

Dick turned back to her, "Weren't you scheduled for another one, today?"

Faster then Dick had ever seen, Raven got up and kneeled in front of him, "No! Please, it's not helping. The treatment… it doesn't work. It works because I talk to Wally! He understands me."

_He understands me_.

That was the sentence that made Dick, the ticking time bomb he was, go off.

He pressed a button, refusing to meet Raven's eyes. "The treatment is the one helping you," he said, more to himself then to her.

"No, Robin-" Raven started to protest, but the nurses began pulling her off towards the room. How they managed to go without bruises was a miracle considering Raven knew how to kick ass.

Dick closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Raven. It's for your own good."

_He can never help her._

_That's what I'm here for_.

* * *

**How'd we do here?**

**(1) using xenophobia was NeVeRmOrE666 idea**

**(2) **_**Psycho**_**- Alfred Hitchcock's movie- is one of my favorite movies. Split-personality disorder was something Norman Bates had whenever he turned into "mother".**

**(3) this is more the costume for Kid Flash in the Young Justice era.**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
